For the Love of a Daughter
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Aubrey finally made her dad proud, but at what expense to herself. After 6 years of living her crap life, she's ready to end it. Who can make her see that life is still worth living though? Trigger warnings: Suicide, eating disorders, and self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Alright mortals, I'm back. I thank all of those who said nice things to me in my first fic. You have given me the confidence to attempt something longer and (hopefully) better. However, all I have is the basic story line. I have no idea who to pair Aubrey with... You people need to tell me who. Beca, Stacie, Chloe, or Jesse? PM me, leave a review, just tell me, because I can't pick. So now I'm done with this stupid ramble, and I'll get to the actual story now...**

**Obviously I own nothing. Pitch Perfect and all of the wonderful character do not belong to me.**

**Title taken from the awesome Demi Lovato song _For the Love of a Daughter_. **

* * *

Aubrey slid out of bed silently, careful not to wake the man sleeping next to her. Her body ached from what had transpired a couple hours ago. The man she'd just had sex with was particularly rough, and had left a number of bruised and welts on her. With a small sigh, Aubrey went into the bathroom to take wash off and maybe take something to help numb the pain.

After taking a quick shower, Aubrey opened up the medicine cabinet to find something that might have her be less sore tomorrow morning. Finding a bottle of ibuprofen, she grabbed the bottle, and was about to take two when something caught her eye. A number of prescription pain killers were right there. All she'd have to do was take a few of those, and she'd be done with this life. With a trembling hand, she put the bottle of ibuprofen back and took out one of the orange bottles...

She'd finally made her father proud, but she never thought that it would take THIS to make him proud. As a child, it was all she'd ever wanted to hear her father say those words to her, but now that he said them to her, she couldn't help but to feel anything but disgust towards herself. After finally become a partner in the family business, her father made good use of her looks. She'd basically become a whore for her father. In order to sweeten or to get an exceptionally difficult client to buy or sell to her father, Aubrey would sleep with whoever she had to in order to make the deal work. A night with Aubrey could add millions on to a deal, or it could be a deal breaker. She was in her father's words "taking this company to new levels of success." For a while, that was enough for her, but as her father used her more and more, her father's acceptance began to mean less and less to her. Now, Aubrey was done. She was tired of life after only 26 years, and honestly, if she were to die now, her father probably wouldn't miss her. He'd just miss the extra money she brought in and the way she had with making a deal work. _Well tough shit daddy_ Aubrey thought sadly. She couldn't take this life anymore, and maybe she'd go to hell for this, but right now, anything would be better then this. With one last glance at her latest "appointment", Aubrey lifted up the pill bottle shoveled a handful of pills into her mouth, swallowed and then repeated the process until the world started to spin and then finally go dark. In her last moments of consciousness, Aubrey's final thought was that she was finally free...

* * *

Six years ago, Aubrey would never have imagined her life being the way it was now. After graduating from Cornell University as the top of her class with a double major in both business and law, Aubrey was ready to start the rest of her life, and hopefully finally make her father proud. Her father had given her an internship at the main office in Georgia, and told her that this was her one shot to prove that she was a true Posen, and that perfection would be the only standard that she'd ever accept. Aubrey quickly proved herself to both her colleagues and her father that she was a true Posen. All work given to her was done and then returned (perfectly done) in a timely manner, she never complained about the work load she was given, ans she was a natural around clients. For the first few months at Posen Enterprises, life was good and everyone was happy.

All of that changed however a when Ashford "Bumper" Allen entered the picture.

At the time, Aubrey had just finished off her internship and her father had allowed her to become a partner in the family business. Already, Aubrey's dedication to the company was evident. She put in more hours then almost everyone else in the company, she went to every and any social outing that could benefit the company, and she put everything she had into improvement. Perfection was her standard and never once did she let that standard fall. Her hard work was recognized by everyone, even by her father. However, Aubrey's role in company changed when Posen Enterprises wanted to buy off some competition.

Treble Industries were an emerging music production company with a few great ideas. At the moment, Treble Industries posed no competition to the massive, highly successful Posen Enterprises, however, as Thomas Posen always said, "Competition can only occur when you are lax enough to let it". Therefore, negotiations were underway for Treble to become a sub group of Posen.

The CEO and sole owner of Treble Industries, Bumper Allen was being exceedingly difficult in negotiations on purpose. He was an infuriating little man with a cockiness only seen in people who were use to having everything handed to them. When Aubrey first met him, she'd walked into one of the many negotiations between her father and Bumper to deliver some message that she couldn't even remember anymore. What she did remember however, was the way that Bumper looked at her. When she walked into the room, Bumper stared at her in a way that made her skin crawl. It was like he was trying to fuck seven ways to Sunday her right then and there. As she walked out of the room, she could _feel_ his gaze on her ass as she walked out.

Four days later, her father approached her and asked her to do something she'd never have imagined her own father would ever ask. At first, she had vehemently disagreed with the idea. She may love her father, she might be devoted to the company, but even she had limits. At least she did until her father changed tactics. He told her how much it'd mean to him, how good it would be for the company. At last she'd relented and agreed to sleep with Bumper Allen. Once. For her daddy.

Once then turned into twice, which turned into thrice, which then turned into everyday for the next 3 weeks until a deal was finally made. Thanks to her "work" Posen Enterprises acquired Treble Industries for a paltry 1.3 million dollars when the company was estimated to be worth well over 3 million. After the deal was closed, Aubrey never saw Bumper again, _Thank god_, and Aubrey's father pulled her aside at work later that day and told her something she'd never forget.

* * *

_"Aubrey, a word"_ _Thomas Posen called to Aubrey from his office as she passed._

_Without missing a beat, Aubrey handed whatever papers she was carrying to her assistant and walked into her father's office, closing the door quietly behind her. Standing straight and tall before her father, Aubrey for some reason felt apprehensive before her father. She had no idea what this conversation could be about, but for some reason, she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_"Aubrey, today we have closed the deal with Treble Industries. Mr. Allen sold us the company for 1.3 million thanks to you. I'm proud of the work you put into closing this deal for us"_

_For a second, Aubrey was stunned. Her father finally said the words she'd always wanted to hear from him. The words he'd never said before to her, not when she'd won the national spelling bee, not when she was graduated high school at 16 and was valedictorian, not when she'd graduated from Cornell as the top of her class. Never.  
_

_"Thank you sir" Aubrey managed to say, still in shock that her father had finally said to her the words she'd always wanted to hear._

_"Now, Aubrey, I think we need to rethink your roll in the company." Mr. Posen continued bluntly, either unaware or uncaring of the current feelings of his daughter. "I'm putting you on the board of directors for the Posen Enterprises. You are now the head of external business affairs." Here, Aubrey let out a small gasp; Mr. Posen continued on without acknowledging that her. "I expect that you now accompany me to all negotiations and that you put in the same amount of work and dedication to all future business deals as you did with this one. Is that understood?"_

_For a moment, Aubrey paused. Was this what she wanted in life? She understood** perfectly** what this would mean for her. But her father had finally said that he was proud of her, and was recognizing something she'd done right. Therefore, her exxt answer, the one that would bring unimaginable sadness to her came far easier then one would think._

_"Of course sir. Thank you very much sir."_

* * *

On that day, Aubrey sold her soul to make her father proud. She'd become a whore (an extremely high end whore, but a whore none the less) to please her father. Now, too late to realize all of the ramifications of this finally came crashing down onto her. The once bright woman was now dull, all hopes in life destroyed. She was a pathetic shell of a person, absolutely empty on the inside. Finally now, she was done. She was fed up with trying, fed up with being fake, fed up with life in general. For the first time in six years, she was going to do something for herself. She was not going to be used or controlled by her father. She was going to be free.

* * *

**So tell me, love this hate this, do I end it here, or does she get saved and meet someone? Gotta tell me if you want it to happen... So review, PM me, ANYTHING and I promise to read and take everything you say into consideration!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Mortals, I'm back. So far, I've gotten 3 reviews, all requesting 3 different pairings. This chapter will NOT have the pairing quite yet. Its just setting everything up. I really need you people to pick some one... I'm like dying here trying to pick between Mitchsen, Chaubrey, and Staubrey! Yeah, no Jaubrey... I won't update either until I can finally puck one, so y'all gots to help me here! Any who, my plea to you people to continue reading and reviewing is done now. On to the story now!**

**One other note no one cares about: I'm no criminal person. I know very little about investigations and other things like that. Therefore ANY mistakes, incongruities, etc of that sort are all my fault, and I apologize. I mean no harm in writing this. **

**Obviously, I own nothing. I REALLY wish I did, but I alas, I do not. If I did, a number of things would have been quite different!  
**

* * *

Darkness. Lights. Sounds. Too much right now to process.

All around her, doctors frantically tried to save Aubrey's life. Unfortunately, Aubrey didn't want to live. All she wanted to do was sleep. No more appointments. No business. Just a nice peaceful sleep...

"Shit she's crashing."

"CLEAR!"

Vaguely, through the haze of the drugs, Aubrey heard someone yelling about crashing. She wasn't crashing, she was floating. So happy, so free. No worries. _If only these people would stop yelling... Its making it very hard to sleep_ Aubrey thought dully. Then there was a painful shock, and she went back to floating.

All around her, the flurry of doctors was lost. Before she finally lost consciousness for the last time, all Aubrey could think of was that she really wanted to sleep and all of these damn doctors were making it really hard to.

Finally, sometime in the night, Aubrey was deemed stable and was put in the ICU for monitoring and then later questioning. After all, a suicide attempt of one of the most powerful business women in the world just cannot be overlooked.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Aubrey groaned. _What the hell is that beeping? _When she tried to move her arm, she concerned found that she couldn't. Something was restraining her arm. Opening her eyes, Aubrey finally took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, hooked up to a bunch of machines. _Well that explains the beeping noise_ Aubrey thought dully. For a moment, She didn't understand why she was in the hospital though.

"Shit." Aubrey swore. All of a sudden, the events of last night (or perhaps longer... How long was she out for?) came crashing in.

Memories of the pills, of someone shouting for help, of shocks, and of floating. Of despair, or hatred, and then later of peace. Everything crashing in at once. Once again, she'd failed. How freaking hard is it to mess up a suicide?

"Ah, you're awake"

The entrance of the doctor and a policeman broke her from her reverie.

"My name is Dr. Camp, but you can call me Anna, and the man next to me is Officer Austin. I'm not exactly sue how much you remember from two nights ago, but here's a basic run down of what happened. After your attempted suicide, Mr. Devine, the man in your room, called 911, and you were rushed here. You took had taken a number of pain killers, and had you been left without medical attention for another 5 minutes, you would have surely died. Now, this appears to have been a suicide attempt. As per protocol, you will need to answer a few question from the local police department, be on suicide watch for the next 72 hours, and then if deemed necessary, proper legal action may be taken. Do you understand?"

The sudden torrent of information was overwhelming. For the most of it, Aubrey wasn't listening. However a few words managed to get through her dazed state. Before she could start to process anything though, Officer Austin began his introduction.

"Good afternoon Ms. Posen. As said before, my name is Officer Austin. I need to ask you a few questions that may or may not later lead to criminal charges later. You may have a lawyer present during this questioning, or you may answer these questions without one. Do you understand?

It was too much. All most certainly too soon. Too many words, too many people, all _right_ after she woke up from a failed suicide. However, one thing was slowly making its way through her drug addled mind.

"Where's my father?"

The words came out as barely a whisper, but the fear in those three words was evident.

"Why? Do you want him here?" Officer Austin asked. "He's right outside. I can go get-"

"NO! Please, please, no more." Aubrey broke down sobbing "No more."

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

Aubrey's heart monitor began to go faster, however, she barely registered this. All she was able to think about was that she most certainly did NOT want to see her father, not now, not ever again.

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

"Shit! She's crashing again!"

"NURSE!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

* * *

The news of Aubrey's attempted suicide made national news, however, that was not what was blaring from the headlines of thousands of newspapers and reports. The cause of her attempt, the reason that the woman perceived to be the most powerful business woman in America, and perhaps even the world was what caused everyone's heads to turn.

After Aubrey's meltdown at the mention of her father, extensive investigations on him, the company, and Aubrey's life began. Detectives quickly found out about Aubrey's "appointments" that her father had made her go to. As detectives dug deeper, they found out the sheer extent of Mr. Posen's use of his own daughter. He was quickly charged, and then later apprehended trying to flee prosecution. Prostitution. Corruption. Assault. Resisting arrest, just to name a few. Quite the rap sheet.

It was a rather simple, though extremely scandalous case. Her father would serve 30 years in jail, had all parental rights revoked, blah blah blah. Basically he had a lovely cell in jail for him for the rest of his life, and Aubrey would never have to see him ever again. Aubrey's Uncle would take over the family business, after making a speech basically condemning his own brother and pledging to be better. All the loose ends would be tied up nicely. Except for one. The debate as to what to do with one Aubrey Posen was fierce. Should she serve jail time? Should she even be charged? What kind of mental help did she need? DID she even need mental help?

In the end, it was finally decided that Aubrey would not have any form of criminal charges, she'd spend 6 months at a mental facility, and then after her 6 months, if she was deemed better, she would be able to go about her life once again. Now all of the loose ends were tied up nicely. Except that they weren't.

Aubrey was a shadow of herself. She barely ate, she only spoke when she had too, and she flinched anytime anyone came within 3 feet of her. On top of that, if anyone so much as mentioned her father, Aubrey went into a massive panic, that usually ended with her having to be sedated. As it would seem, Aubrey's life was over. All that was left for her was to exist.

* * *

**Alright... Sorry about the wait on this. I'm going to try and update once a week... But believe it or not, I have a semblance of a life, and part of that means that I have some responsibilities that comes before writing. Mortals may hate me if they wish, but I'm to lazy to care...**

**Anywho, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS! I can't write the next chapter until I figure out who Aubrey belongs with. Along that note, if you have any other suggestions about where I should take this fic, any mistakes I have, please tell me. I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. This is new for me, so all criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Mortals, I'm back, and guess what? I found me a Beta! Check out Becky Astin-Camp if you would. She's a brilliant writer, and I told you to, so now you must do as I say. If you find a mistake in this, you can't be mad at me anymore. I'm just kidding. So in other important news, this will be a Mitchsen fic, with a Chaubrey friendship. Any complaint, I'll be happy to field them. Later. Or never. Both work for me. I would like suggestions on how this should all pan out though. Leave a review or PM me with ideas!  
**

**Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed, said nice things, or just read my humble work. Every review, read, and follow makes my life a happier place! And shout out to those people not in the US reading this. I find it ridiculously awesome that people in Sweden, Ukraine, Belgium and many other places are reading this. Its fucking awesome, that's what it is!**

**This chapter sucks by the way... I just have to get everyone introduced and all though. I swear to the aca-gods though, the next chapter will be better, and if its not, may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves  
**

**As we all know, I am a poor person who owns nothing. If I did, it is unlikely I'd be writing this.**

* * *

_When Aubrey was younger, she never talked about her feelings. She kept conversations to a minimum, and never made any friends. Exactly the way her father believed that she should._

_Mr. Posen did not believe in affection. He didn't believe in friendship because "friends were pointless idiots who are a waste of time. It is far better to have a good buisness partner then a so called friend that will turn on you in a moment" He thought conversation was only to check progress and to tell a person where correction were needed._

_In fact, all of the conversations that Aubrey ever had with her father involved either him telling her to work harder, or him telling her to remain focused on the plan. Never once did her father ask about her day. Instead, when she was a child, when he would speak to her, he'd ask if she'd had any failures in the day. never once did her father say "Hey honey, how was school?" or even "how are you?" it was always "What did you do wrong at school today?" or on those rare days that Aubrey had felt that she'd done well and didn't need to make a list of everything she did wrong that day it was "Stay focused on the plan Aubrey."_

_As a child, all of this transferred over to Aubrey. She never made friends, and anytime she spoke with some one was to tell them they did something wrong and needed to fix it, or she was giving a speech to the class for a project. Needless to say, Aubrey never had the best social skills. Even as an adult, Aubrey maintained her social exile. In college, her father made sure that she had a single dorm room so that she wouldn't ever have any distractions. Any attempt by other students to know her were ruthless shot down, and Aubrey NEVER EVER went to a college party.  
_

_Instead, she studied hard, was on the track team at her father's insistance that she be a well rounded person. Apparently that meant that she had to do some sport, so she chose to run, which was something she actually kind of enjoyed. She never spoke to her teammates though. However that was okay, because she was fast. She broke record for the the fastest mile run, with a time of 4 minutes exactly and her 100 meter dash was around 9 seconds. When she was made captain of the track team when she was in her senor year was the only time she'd ever speak to her teammates. Even then, it was only to tell them to run more or work on their technique._

_As always she strives for perfection. And perfection never needed to carry pointless conversations with people_

* * *

The Barden psychiatric Treatment Center was one of the best in the country. It had the highest rate of reassimilation into normal society for patients, and also had the best overall cure rate for serious mental illnesses. The psychiatrists and doctors at Barden were some of the best in the world and pioneers in their chosen fields of practice. To this place, a broken, battered, and unstable Aubrey was sent with the hope that perhaps she too could move on from the demons of her past.

Everything about Barden just **oozed** positivity. The outside was beautiful. Large, colorful flower gardens were abundant. There was a nice sized pond behind the building that, on clear days, reflected the sky, so it looked like you were floating in the sky when you stood at the edge. There were always a couple of patients painting, flying a kite, or just enjoying the outdoors when the weather was nice. On the outside, Barden looked like a brilliant paradise that would be the perfect place for people to heal at.

The inside was just as nice. Walls were painted bright colors, and everything had a homey feel to it. The lobby had sofas and big plush couches where most other facilities had cold plastic chairs. The halls had prints of art hanging from them, and every few feet, there was a small table with a vase of flowers on them. The rooms that patients were to stay in were called dorms. Most of the doors weren't locked, unless there was a serious need, or an emergency. Patients were roomed with one other person in each dorm if they were deemed stable enough to share a space with another human being, and in general, patients were allowed to customize their space. With in reason of course. In short, physically, Barden was an excellent, modern facility.

The staff of Barden was just as incredible as the building. Dr. Benjamin "Benji" Applebaum was one of the greatest brain doctors of the century. His medical research found major breakthroughs in previously untreatable or difficult illnesses like Autism, severe PTSD, short term memory loss, and schizophrenia, just to name a few. Dr. Luke Bryant was a brilliant British psychologist that excelled with testing new treatment and counseling methods. Finally, rounding out the team, there was Dr. Chloe Beale. Dr. Beale was the most promising psychologist of her generation. She was able to reach the previously unreachable. Her compassion, care, and general bubbly nature broke through the toughest exteriors, calmed the most troubled hearts, and brought light to those stuck in the dark.

This was the team that was to try and reach Aubrey.

Aubrey hadn't just lost her way. She wasn't one of those patients that just needed some time and a sympathetic person to talk to. No, she was not just broken, but shattered. Nothing of her old spark remained. Her once bright green eyes were dull, and the only time anything was seen in her eyes was when they flashed with fear.

She was so traumatized, so broken by what she went through, that it was deemed, that for the moment, she would not have a roommate. Aubrey was extremely skittish around more then one person, and anytime a man came within even 10 feet of her, she went into a blind panic, leaving her sobbing and begging for mercy, begging for everyone, everything to just go away. Yes, Aubrey needed more then just help. She needed a fucking miracle.

* * *

"Alright, so this will be your dorm for the next few weeks or months, it all depends on you." as some nurse Aubrey didn't remember the name of said. "The telephone on the side in only able to call the front desk, your psychiatrist, the nurses station..."

Aubrey stopped listening to the nurse, and instead opted to look around her new room. It was painted a nice yellow color, with a bed in the one corner and a desk in the other. The window in the back of the room had a nice view of the lake, and through it, she could see some patients around it. The boxes with the few possessions she chose to bring with her were sitting in the middle of the floor as per her wishes. She really didn't want anyone to touch her stuff.

"Alright, so if there's anything else you need, just call" The nurses last statement drew Aubrey's attention back to her. "Your first group session is at 3, which is 2 hours from now. If you need any help settling in, like I said just call and either myself or others will come and help you!"

Aubrey just looked away and nodded. She would never call. She didn't want to be here, shouldn't be here. She should be resting peacefully, without any worries. She shouldn't be alive. She was a disgusting worthless mess, not even worth being called human. She was spineless and had let her father dictate her life. Let her father force her to have sex with whoever necessary. She was disgusting.

However, no matter what her thoughts on this was, there was no point in doing nothing. She was probably going to be here for a while, probably have to pretend to "get better" so that she could finish the plan. Might as well unpack and get this over with.

* * *

Two hours later, Aubrey found herself sitting in a circle of people that was suppose to be her "group therapy session" Whatever. The woman sitting at the head (would it be called the head? A circle has no start of finish, but anyway) of the group was named Dr. Chloe Beale.

Dr. Beale seemed nice enough. She had REALLY blue eyes and bright red hair. She had a brilliant smile that she flashed whenever someone made her laugh, and encouraged everyone to participate. Like she was ever going to tell people she didn't know about her fucking problems. Fuck no.

As it was, that was often. There was this large blonde Australian woman in the group that insisted that everyone called her Fat Amy. Fat Amy was hilarious, entertaining the group with impossible tales of her times in Tasmania. She apparently had multi personality disorder, and throughout the session would randomly turn into Patricia. Patricia was the exact opposite of Fat Amy. She was serious and talked of her time in an underground sex ring. It was quite creepy actually.

Another girl in the group was Stacie. Stacie was a tall brunette that had a tendency to make an innuendo every ten seconds. Stacie apparently had errotomania, and thought that random people were in love with her, and that Brad Pitt or some other celebrity she'd never met would come and whisk her out of this hell hole. She seemed nice, but a little ditzy in Aubrey's opinion.

Also in the group was a strange Asian girl named Lily. Aubrey was unfortunately sitting next to her, and could hear every creepy thing the girl said. EVERYTHING she said involved some form of death or torture. She now understood why this seat was open when she arrived. Lily was fucking scary. She didn't even want to know what the fuck she had.

Sitting to Aubrey right was Cynthia Rose, or CR for short. She had a gambling problem. Which turned into a drug problem. Which turned her into a prostitute. Honestly, Aubrey couldn't care less about CR's problems. She chose her fucked up life style. It was her fault she was here, so why wouldn't she shut the fuck up and get over it.

Finally, there were three other girls in the group. Ashley, Denise, and Mary-Elise. She didn't know to much about them. She stopped listening to everyone about 20 minutes ago.

"Aubrey, care to say anything?" Dr. Beale's question brought her back to the group. When Aubrey remained silent, Dr. Beale refused to give in and just let Aubrey get on with her life.

"Come on now!" She said, actually pouting when Aubrey wouldn't look up. "You just came here. You must have SOMEHTHING to say about this place. A complaint about the food? A comment about you roommate? ANYTHING?"

"I don't have a roommate" Aubrey said succinctly.

"Oh well then..." Dr. Beale said. "Well then how are you settling in?"

Aubrey just sighed. CR placed a hand on her back, though it was suppose to be a comforting thing, Aubrey flipped out.

With a shout, she jumped out of her seat, punch CR in the face, and then started to hyperventilate. in the distance, she heard Dr. Beale call for a sedative, but she didn't care. No one was going to touch her. Never again. Never.

When Dr. Beale came close to her, Aubrey sprinted away. Fuck no was she letting some god damn shrink near her. She'd say some bull shit thing, trick her into a false sense of security, and then sell her off to the highest bidder. Fuck no was that happening again. FUCK NO.

She stopped dead in her tracks though, when she came crashing into someone. A rather short someone actually with pretty brown hair.

Said person was knock to the ground rather hard, and for a minute Aubrey was afraid she hurt this new person. Until said person sat up and started ranting to her.

"What the fuck man? What the hell is wrong with you. Scratch that, i actually don't care, and whatever is wrong with you, you can sort out with Chloe later. Why the hell were you running. Dear god, if you want to run, why the hell don't you do so later. Not here, or around me."

With that, she turned away, and stormed back to her seat.

"Oi, can we be finished with his session Doc?" Fa Amy spoke for the first time in the last few minutes New girl wants to run it seems and I'm famished?"

"Yeah sure" Dr. Beale said "Same time tomorrow guys?" she asked. As if any one had a choice in the matter.

As Aubrey went to walk out and go back to her room, She heard her name called. With a sigh, Aubrey turned around and stood 8 paces away from Dr. Beale.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier..." Dr. Beale began "None of the girls knows anything about you, or your condition, so stuff like that happens sometimes. I'll make sure no one touches you again."

"Thank you doctor" Aubrey said as she turned away.

"Aubrey?" Dr. Beale said, in her usual chipper and happy voice "Call me Chloe."

"Okay Doct- Chloe." Aubrey turned away again and was at the door, when she heard Chloe tell her one last thing.

"You know Aubrey, I'm here for you. We all are. I know you've been through some rough shit, but I know you're stronger than all of it. Let me help you get better. Let others help you. No one here is going to hurt you, I promise."

Without so much as a glance over her shoulder to show that she had heard Chloe, Aubrey walked out of the meeting room, and back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings Mortals, I'm back! To all of those lovely people out there who favorited, followed, or left reviews, you're all officially my favorite people now. To those that just read and not leave a review, thanks for reading, but ya know, the box to leave a review is RIGHT underneath the story... I promise that I read every review and take all suggestions into consideration.**

**So y'all still on board for Mitchsen? If not, and you hate me now, I'm sorry, kinda, not really, but any shit... This is my story. I write for all of you, but I feel like Beca and Aubrey make a better couple, and Chloe would be a better friend. If you still hate me, or disagree, feel free to tell me. I'm a big girl, criticism helps :) NOT HATE THOUGH! If you want to rant and tell me I suck at writing, then go suck a dick.  
**

**I am however throwing around some Chaubrey and Staubrey stories right now, but I won't start them until I finish this... Or not. It depends on what all of you aca-bitches want.  
**

**Thank you to my lovely Beta Becky Astin-Camp. She makes sure my writing isn't total shit and is a wonderful writer herself.**

**I know there wasn't too much Beca/Aubrey interaction, but patience grasshoppers! Good things come to those who wait, and come on people, its Beca and Aubrey. Love at first sight, really? More like love after first fight! Now I'm done this really long author's note.**

**As we all know, I own nothing, not Pitch Perfect, nor its wonderful amazing characters.**

* * *

Two weeks. 14 whole days.

That's how long Aubrey had been at Barden, and she had yet to make any sort of progress She never spoke during group, and despite Chloe's best efforts, Aubrey refused to even acknowledge that something bad had even happened to her. The only improvement with Aubrey was that everyone now knew not to touch her, so she didn't go bat shit crazy, and sprint all over the damn place anymore. However, that wasn't what intrigued Chloe. It was how Aubrey acted. No improvement wasn't usually all that uncommon, however, the way that Aubrey acted was.

At a glance, you couldn't ever tell that there was even something wrong with Aubrey. She ate her meals, took her medication without complaint, and did whatever was asked of her. She didn't hurt herself, she didn't talk to walls or entertain strange disillusion, and would talk to the nurses when asked to. However, if you looked closer, then you could see the cracks in the façade.

Aubrey usually sat a slight bit away from the other patients. She always made sure that there was at least a foot or two of distance between her and anyone else, and if you tried to touch her she'd flinch away and if you actually did touch her, all hell would break loose. She was always uneasy around groups of people and in general, the moment there was more than 2 people around her, she'd clam up and become exceedingly anxious. She was also petrified of menThey found that out the fourth day she was there. A male orderly had been in the same room and Aubrey looked as though she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Instead, she just move to the other side of the room and refused to say or do anything until the man had left. However,the clearest indication that something was wrong, would be if you looked into her eyes. If you ever looked into her eyes, you'd see nothing. There wasn't a single sign of life within those eyes. No spark, no stir, not even a maniacal glint. They were just... empty. The only time Chloe ever saw anything in those eyes was when fear, all consuming, mind numbing fear over took the blonde. Every time Chloe saw those eyes, her heart just broke a little more for the blonde.

Private sessions with Aubrey were both heartbreaking and infuriating. Aubrey had no problem making small talk. She'd politely answer questions about how she was settling in, she'd talk about the weather and ask how Chloe's day was, but the moment Chloe asked anything even remotely personal, Aubrey would immediately stop talking and would retreat into her own mind. She refused to say anything about herself, or her past. Chloe didn't even know Aubrey's favorite color.

However, trying to get Aubrey to even acknowledge that something bad had happened to her was impossible. Should Aubrey's father even be brought up, she'd start to cry and beg to not have to see him. Aubrey wouldn't even say what had happened to her. Everything that Chloe knew about Aubrey came from the file that she'd received when Aubrey was admitted. Never once did Aubrey ever say anything about what she'd been through, and as the two week mark passed, Chloe was worried that Aubrey would never become able to pick up the shattered pieces of her life... At least until one day she walked into the lounge room and saw something rather interesting.

Maybe Aubrey still had a spark left in her.

* * *

Aubrey hated Barden. She hated the overly friendly staff. She hated having people trying to pry into her mind, her feelings, and her thoughts. She hated that no one would let her be. She hated the pitying, prying stares she got from the nurses and other patients. Most of all however, she hated Chloe.

God fucking damn Dr. Chloe Beale. The damn red head just couldn't let Aubrey be. She insisted on trying to get Aubrey to talk about her "feelings" and shit like that. Feelings are for the weak, and of all the things Aubrey was, all the flaws Aubrey had, she would not be weak. No sir, Aubrey was a Posen, and one was not a Posen if one was weak (Never mind the fact she was here. That was enough shame as it was. No need to make it worse).

However, the thing Aubrey hated the most about Chloe was that she was just so damn hard to dislike. She was always happy, it seemed like she genuinely cared, and was just one of those people. You know, those people, no matter how annoying, how intrusive, and how just eeerrrrg they are, you just can't not like? Well Aubrey wouldn't fall for that. Friends and feelings. Two things no Posen had ever needed. With a sigh, Aubrey got out of bed. What she really wanted to do was go for a run out by the lake, but to do that, she'd need clearance from her psychiatrist that she was okay to go outside. This meant that she'd actually have to talk to Chloe. This, of course, would happen just as soon as hell would freeze over.

Instead, Aubrey opted to go into the lounge. In her two weeks here, she hadn't been yet, and she might as well go, I mean, she had nothing better to do. At least she'd be able to watch the news there.

* * *

Add the lounge to the list of things Aubrey hated about Barden. It was loud, there were stupid cartoons playing on the one TV (apparently, the news was too "troubling"), and there were just too many people there.

"Hey beautiful" The approach of the tall brunette broke Aubrey out of her state of daze.

"Good afternoon" Aubrey replied in her usual clipped tone. No matter what might have happened to her, a life time of good manners and "Posen" bearing was not something one lost easily.

"Sooo... What's your deal baby green?" The tall brunette asked

"Pardon?"

"You know, why you're here? What mental fuck up do you have?" Stacie continued, oblivious to her blonde counterpart's obvious discomfort.

"That is not something you need to know." Aubrey replied icily, her inner bitch rearing its ugly head. "My personal life and personal problems are none of your business."

"Woah chill bitch." Stacie said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I was actually just trying to make a conversation. I'm going to be here until Brad can come get me, and I feel like you're going to be here for quite some time, so I just thought that I'd ask. You never speak at group you know, and the only thing any of us know about you is to not touch you unless we want to unleash a fucking banshee."

"Well, I don't need to tell you anything" Aubrey replied in her usual clipped tone. "It matters not to you as to why I am here. I'm pretty sure my presence does not affect you or your recovery, so I will politely ask you to leave me alone now."

"Oh baby, you have NO idea how you're affecting me right now" Stacie said with a predatory wink.

All of a sudden, Aubrey's mind flashed back to her appointments, the strange men and occasional women, her father, and so many other things she desperately wished to a start, Aubrey jumped out of seat, only to collide into one rather short and now quite irate brunette.

"What the fuck man? What the hell is your problem?" Beca shouted angrily.

"I- I'm sorry" Aubrey stammered out. "It was an accident."

"You need to watch where the fuck you're going whore" Beca shouted angrily. "Don't fucking mess with me"

"Excuse me?" Aubrey said, her voice dangerously low. "You don't know jack squat about me you little shit. Don't start something you don't want to finish"

With that said, Aubrey spun away and stormed back to her room, leaving the rest of the patients in a stunned silence.

"Damn" Fat Amy finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "Who knew that twig bitch blondie had it in her"

* * *

Director Kendrick was a no nonsense type of woman. She had her masters in business as well as a PhD in psychology, and was perhaps one of the most qualified people to run Barden Psychiatric Treatment Center, which she did exceedingly well. However, that is not to say that she did not care about her staff and patients, because she did, she really did. She just wasn't the type of person any sane human being would ever intentionally provoke or bother.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you talked to, Chloe Beale's sanity was somewhat debatable.

""BRIIIIITTTTT!" Chloe shouted as she came bounding into Director Kendrick's office "I SAW THE SPARK!"

"First of all" Director Kendrick said without even looking up from whatever paper she was reading. "Don't call me Britt. It's either Director Kendrick, Dr. Kendrick, or if we are in an informal setting, which we are not at the moment, Brittany. Second. Have you ever heard of knocking? It's this wonderful new age thing that people are doing these days."

"Oh blah DOCTOR KENDRICK" Chloe said deliberately pronouncing each word. "SOMEBODY'S a bit grumpy today!"

"No, I simply do not appreciate people barging into my office and then calling me something other than my name." Director Kendrick said dryly. "Now is there something that you need, or are you just here to pester me, because I really do not have the time. We have a board inspection coming up in two weeks, and I'd like to be ready for it."

"Oh bah Britt" Chloe said "We always ace those inspections. Between your crazy efficiency and the staff's kick ass skill set, we've never had a problem with inspections."

"Just because we've never had a problem with inspections before doesn't mean we should become lax in our standards" Director Kendrick chided lightly. "Now I repeat myself once again. What do you want Dr. Beale?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Chloe said happily. "I saw the spark!"

"I got that." Director Kendrick deadpanned. "Now care to elaborate so that I may understand?"

"Well you know that new patient Aubrey Posen?" Chloe began

"Of course I do" Director Kendrick said, nodding. "I read her case file. It is such a shame that such a nice girl had to go through such awful things."

"See, the thing is, prior to today, Aubrey was totally broken." Chloe continued. "It seemed like she had absolutely no chance of recovery. She was just so sad, so broken, that she was just devoid of anything but fear. But today..." Here Chloe couldn't help but to squirm about in excitement, "I saw the spar return to her, just like ten minutes ago in the lounge. She usually can't stand to be within like 3 feet of anyone, but today I saw her get within like 2 inches of another patient's face. And I saw a spark in her eyes Britt! She's still got some fight left in her!"

"So let me get this straight," Director Kendrick said slowly. "You want me to be happy that one of our more unstable patients is showing aggressive tendencies? Pray, tell me how this is a good thing."

"It's not, well it is, but you see, DAMN IT! I need to think these things through more. I've Got to stop being so impulsive every now and then!" Chloe laughed.

"Really?" Director Kendrick said sarcastically. "I'd never have thought that YOU of all people would EVER need to stop and think!"

"Sarcasm really Britt?" Chloe said rolling her eyes. "But no. I think I know how to get to Aubrey now. I just need a teensy weensy little favor from you..."

"Oh god Dr. Beale. The last time you called in a favor, one of the patients almost burned the damn place down. PLEASE tell me that this is not one of you harebrained schemes that will end up with me having to cover your ass."

"I am HURT!" Chloe said in mock indignation "And for the record, said patient DID eventually make a recovery... there was just a minor mishap with a lighter and some curtains. Any who, nothing REALLY bad happened that time"

"Right, that time." Director Kendrick said. "Now are you going to ask me for this favor, or are you just going to waste more of my time."

"Well see, the thing is.." Chloe began nervously. "I kindawanttyourpermissiontoroomAubreywithsomeone" Chloe blurted the rest out

"What?" Director Kendrick asked "Speak slower so that I can actually hear what you're saying."

Chloe took a deep breath. "I want you to give me the go ahead to allow me to room Aubrey with another patient."

"Which patient?" Director Kendrick asked, begging to whatever god was out there that her suspicions weren't true.

"Um... aahhh.. well you see, funny story..." Chloe said

"No! No way. Not happening!" Director Kendrick said, cutting her off. "Not a chance in hell am I going to give you the okay for this. ESPECIALLY with inspections coming up!"

"But BIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Chloe whined. "You didn't even hear me out! Just consider it! This'll work, I know it!"

"First, do. Not. Call. Me. Britt. Second, no."

"but-"

"Nope."

"What if-"

"Not happening"

"Maybe-"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"BRITTANY!" Chloe shouted. She knew what needed to be done and god be dammed! It was going to happen. "I KNOW this will work. I think that this might be our only chance to really get to the girl. Do you want Aubrey to have a chance, a true chance to get better, or should I just start setting her up in ward 6"

Director Kendrick sighed. She hated it when Chloe got like this, and the shitty thing was, she was usually right about stuff like this.

"Fine." Director Kendrick said

"YES! YES YES! Thank you so-" Chloe said excitedly

"BUT!" Director Kendrick said holding a hand up, cutting of the rest of Chloe's thank you squeals "AFTER inspections. I cannot afford to have there be some major mishap. After all, there's no point in moving a patient on a whim, if said whim ends up getting this place closed, right?"

"Fiiiiiiiinnnnne" Chloe said. "But I'm going to hold you to this Britt!"

"DON'T CALL BE BRITT!" Director Kendrick yelled, however, Chloe had already skipped out the door.

"God dammit" Director Kendrick said to her office "What the fuck am I going to do with that girl?"

* * *

Aubrey sat down on her bed. Everything was wrong, all wrong. How could she let that stupid alt girl get to her. How?

"Pull it together Posen" She muttered to herself.

Try as she might though, she couldn't help but to feel a little flutter in her chest when she though about the brown haired girl that infuriated and yet intrigued her so much. However she wrote it of as just anger. No way in hell did she like that girl. Nope, she hated her too. It just wasn't happening.

Too bad Aubrey was terrible at lying to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So what do y'all think, Terrible, awesome, what? And who wants Beca to be Aubrey's room mate? I haven't decided yet. I trust that you all will for me, because we all know I suck at making decisions like that! Leave a review telling me what you think... You know that magical little box underneath this is your portal to tell me what you think!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back mortals! Did you miss me, because I most certainly missed all of you lovely mortals. Thank you oh wonderful people who reviewed. You let me know that this is a worthwhile endeavor.**

**To the guests that leave a review, THANK YOU! I can't tell you this personally, though it pains me so. Your support means the world to me.**

**Thank you Becky Astin-Camp for being my beta. People, you should thank her. She spends the time to go over my shitty work and then makes it something you people would actually read. As usual, this is a ridiculously long Author's Note... I gotta work on that!**

**As per the usual disclaimer, I own nothing, not even the title of my own story.**

**Beta note: Hello, okay, I'd like to apologize to you guys for beta-ing this chapter extremely slowly. I've had this in my inbox for over a week but, I was a prick and didn't do it straight away since I was on holiday. But it's done now. (FYI, the writing is amazing before I beta it,).**

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A younger Aubrey, no older then 5 ran up to her father. "Look at what I found!" In her hands was a butterfly that had a broken wing._

_"Why do you have that?" Mr. Posen said "Its broken, and there fore has no use. Do it a favor and put it out of its misery."_

_"Put it out of its misery sir?" Younger Aubrey asked._

_"Are you a parrot, child? I do not believe that I stuttered." Mr. Posen admonished. "Yes. kill it. It has no use, it is broken, and cannot be fixed."_

_"But maybe it could be sir-"_

_"Do as I say Aubrey" Mr. Posen said, effectively cutting the child off. "There is no place in this world for things that are broken._

_"Yes sir" Aubrey replied dutifully, though a twinge of sadness could be heard in her voice. With that said, she dropped the butterfly and crushed it beneath her foot._

_"Let's go Aubrey. There are things to do, and we cannot waste the day moping around over something that had no real value any way. Things that are broken should be disposed of."_

_From that day on, Aubrey kept those words to heart. When she was 10, she accidentally dropped a porcelain doll that she'd had since she was a baby. It was the only tangible thing she had left from her grandmother, who died only a few months ago. However, the only thing that she did was sigh and clean up the mess. After all, once something was broken, there was no point in moping over it. What's done is done, and the only thing left to do is pick up the pieces and move on._

* * *

Chloe Beale didn't hate anyone. She was in general, to sweet, to kind, and too compassionate to hate someone. She had a knack for being able to make friends with just about anyone. She made it a point to do her best and befriend everyone and understand any quirks (or what most people would call bitchiness) that people had and not judge them. However, as everyone knows, to every rule, there is an exception. The exception to Chloe's policy of no hate would be Inspector Esther Knapp.

Ms. Knapp was perhaps the most stuck up, condescending, insufferable, bitch on the planet earth. She always looked down on everyone and never admitted that she was wrong. She never smiled, only sneered and occasionally smirked. To make a long story short, she was the exact opposite of Chloe Beale.

Unfortunately, the fate of Barden Psychiatric Treatment Center rested in her evil hands once a year, and no matter what the staff thought of this woman, none would dare voice a complaint against her. If anyone, or anything failed her white gloved inspection, the entire place would be shut down.

Needless to say, inspections were a time of great stress for most of the staff. Weeks before the actual inspection, staff members would begin restudying their notes, should they have to be on the end of one of Esther's vicious pop quizzes. Patients were reassigned as per necessary, and the cleaning crews pulled overtime to make sure that Barden wouldn't be shut down for hygiene issues.

Thankfully for Barden, they had Director Kendrick to keep things in order. With out her, its very likely that Barden would never have lasted this long. Her efficiency and competence ensured that everything that need to get done was done, and that the staff knew what their job would be when Esther Knapp walked into Barden. However, Director Kendrick was only one woman, and sometimes, shit happened.

"Good Morning Ms. Knapp. Welcome to Barden!" Chloe said in her most chipper voice possible.

Yesterday, the staff had to draw lots to see who would have the "honour" (more like horror) of guiding Esther Knapp around, and Chloe unfortunately drew the short stick, so instead of working with her patients as she wanted, instead she'd get to deal with Esther's bitching all day.

"We can skip the pleasantries Dr. Beale" Esther said with her trademark sneer. "I have other, more important, things to attend to today other than making sure that this place is running. So lets make this quick if we could, alright?"

"Of course Ms. Knapp." Chloe said, doing her best to hide her disgust for the woman. "Right this way then."

* * *

Ten minutes into the tour, and Chloe already wanted to gouge her own eyes out. Esther was insufferable and nit picky about everything. The damn woman had something negative to say about everything. Apparently, the color of the hall ways was all wrong, the flowers they had were ugly, and the lobby area was too bright.

"Honestly Dr. Beale, I don't know how this place passes each year. I must be out of my mind. And have you ever though about doing something with your hair. Its too bright. Its so obnoxious and distracting. You should consider doing something about that."

"Thanks for the suggestions Ms. Knapp," Chloe said, doing her best to try and hide her anger. "I'll consider it."

Esther just scoffed. Thank god they had finally gotten to the patient center.

"And here's the lounge!" Chloe said, her relief obvious in her voice. "Feel free to talk to any of the patients-"

"I know the procedures child." Esther snapped, cutting Chloe off. "You know I've been doing this for a number for years. I just want to get in and out, remember?"

"Right, yes of course" Chloe said.

Esther had already tuned out the red head and was instead scanning the room.

"The decor in here is awful," Esther commented. "Also, these sofas look like they're thirty years old. For being such a top notch place, you could really put some more effort into furnishing patient quarters."

"Right;" Chloe said, pretending to write down the inspector's comments. "We'll fix it."

"Whatever. I'd like to speak with some of the patients now. Three or four will do... " Esther said, her attention already focused on something else.

"Well who would-"

"I'd like to speak with the fat blonde, the black one, the tall brunette... and her" She said, pointing an evil finger at in the direction of one Aubrey Posen.

"Wait, you want to speak with Aubrey?" Chloe said, worry evident in her voice. "I don't think that that's a good idea, see she's a bit unstable and-"

"I'm the inspector, and you are the staff member. You do as I say, got it?" Esther snapped.

Seeing no way out, Chloe just nodded and prayed for the best.

"So you call yourself 'Fat Amy'?" The inspector said incredulously "Why on earth would you advertise such a thing?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" Fat Amy said happily.

Patient interviews were already under way, and Chloe was actually kind of happy with the inspectors choice of patients to speak with. The first interview with Stacie consisted mostly of Stacie flirting with a painfully uncomfortable inspector. That interview was actually rather short.

The next one with CR was a bit better. CR was a great people person, albeit lacking a bit in manners. All of answers were great, and the only thing Esther could complain about was CR's quote "hoodlum vocabulary and appalling manners"

However, Amy was certainly giving the inspector a run for her money. Amy was just a funny person, but humor was something Esther A. Knapp was unfamiliar with. Every question asked was answered with either some humorous anecdote about Tasmania that had nothing to do with the question, or was answered with some outrageous answer that usually made no sense.

"So how would you describe you time here?" Esther said, obviously desperate to get this interview over with.

"Eh its not bad twiggy. I remember on time when a bunch of aborigines and I-" Fat Amy's head suddenly slumped forward. "Oh hello Ma'am my name is Patricia. Why are you here exactly? Why am I here actually..."

The inspector's face was priceless. Absolute bewilderment was plaster all over her face.

"She has Multi-personality Disorder" Chloe whispered to the inspector. "she's got-"

"Yes I know what it is!" Esther yelled, forgetting that she was in the presence of a patient.

"You know what?" Patricia asked worriedly "I swear I didn't do anything. Please don't hurt me!"

"Shit." Esther cursed under her breath. "No, I didn't mean to say that to you. You may leave now."

Patricia exited the room, still muttering under her breath. Something about a pie? Honestly, Chloe didn't know, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to know either.

"You know what?" Esther said clapping her hands together. "I really don't feel like talking to any other patients. I'm just going to observe your group therapy session, and then I'll go. Ok?"

With out waiting for an answer, the inspector got up and left, leaving Chloe scrambling to clean up and get things ready. However, Chloe wasn't going to complain. She REALLY didn't want to see how Aubrey would react with the inspector...

* * *

"Alright ladies, I know some of you've already met her, but this is Inspector Esther Knapp. She's going to sit in our little pow-wow and just take notes. Don't mind her." Through out Chloe's entire introduction, Esther didn't even bother to look up from her phone. "Okay then. who wants to start today?"

"Oi I do!" Fat Amy shouted

"Alright Amy, whatcha got today" Chloe said happily.

"First, its FAT Amy, you twig bitch, second, I've just had the greatest idea in the history of great ideas." Fat Amy said happily. " I think that we should do some sort of Christmas concert thing this year! I mean I'm the best singer in Tasmania with teeth, everyone knows CR's got mad flow, Stacie's got the moves, and shortie over there knows how to mix music like nobody's business."

Immediately, her idea was met with great excitement.

"OMG YES!"

"Really? Could we?"

"Sure why not? I got a few mixes we could use."

"Damn fine idea."

"That's a really good idea Fat Amy! Let me run-" Chloe said once the initial excitement died down.

"No." Esther said, cutting her off.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked.

"You heard me, no. This is a ridiculous idea. The patients should be focusing on their issues, not some stupid musical nonsense." She said simply.

"I think that this could be good for the girls though" Chloe tried "This'll give them something-"

"I said no, and that will be the end of this conversation. I really don't think I need to put down that you are both incompetent and insubordinate!" The inspector said shrilly, the threat clear in her voice.

"Ok" Chloe said meekly. She was disappointed, the girls would be disappointed, but there really wasn't much she could do about it.

"Oi, I don't like the way you're talking to Red lady! I'm gonna-" Fat Amy began, anger clear in her voice.

"Amy, its fine." Chloe said quickly. "Let's just go back to group, alright? We've got a bunch of stuff to cover, and its not worth it."

The rest of the meeting was like any other after that, though a bit quieter. It was clear everyone was disappointed, but with personalities like Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie in one place, you couldn't help but to smile sometimes.

"Alright everyone, this was awesome! I'll see you all tomorrow, same time same place!" Chloe said happily. Despite the meetings rough start, everything went well.

"No. Everyone stay." Esther said before anyone could leave. "You." she said pointing to Aubrey. "You haven't said anything. Hell, I don't even know anything about you. No one can leave until you say something _darling._"

Aubrey visibly paled, but didn't say anything. She just looked down into her lap and folded her hands, doing her best to try and resist the urge to run and hide away from the inspector's harsh gaze.

"Come along girl, what's your name. I haven't all day." Esther sneered

"Aubrey Posen," She barely whispered, but the inspector heard.

"Oh my God? Are you THE Aubrey Posen, the one that let her daddy sell her off?" The inspector cackled. "Oh god, this is rich... Who would have thought that the bitch of the commercial world would be reduced to a mute little whore. Got anything to say, bitch?"

Aubrey couldn't take it. Everything she was saying was true. Memories flashed before her, of her father, of the lectures and beatings he'd given her to be perfect. Of long nights with strange men.

"HA! Stupid little slut doesn't do anything but cry! THIS IS CORPORATE AMERICA PEOPLE! THIS LITTLE WHORE RIGHT-"

SMACK!

Everyone looked in shock. Beca Mitchell had just slapped the inspector. In the face. For a moment, no one moved, but then Beca, spoke up, her voice dangerously low.

"If you ever speak to another person here like that again, I'm going to rip every single tooth from your ugly little head and shove them up you stuck up ass, do you understand me?"

The inspector just gave her a blank, though slightly dumbfounded look.

SMACK!

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU BITCH!" Beca roared.

This time, the inspector nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

"Now," Beca said, her voice frighteningly low once again. "Apologize to Aubrey over there, and then get your narcissistic, bitchy, no good, ugly ass out of this place and never ever come back. If I EVER see you here again bitch," Here Beca let out a humorless chuckle "Well, I promise that it won't end well for you."

When the inspector didn't move, Beca raised her hand again, though this time, it was in a fist.

However, she never had time to strike. Before she could do anything, she was restrained and given a powerful sedative. When Beca first began her assault, Chloe had called security and had requested such. Now Beca was groggily trying to fight back against the male nurses, though to no avail.

"Dr. Beale! This is unacceptable! How could you allow this to happen at your group sessions?" Esther said, her usual self returned now that the threat was subdued. "This is absolutely unacceptable. There is nothing left but for-"

"You to get your stuck up horrible ass out of my facilities." Director Kendrick said, walking in. "I have that entire thing on tape I'll have you know Ms. Knapp. I saw and heard you deliberately harass a highly unstable patient. I saw and heard you provoke Aubrey, and I am inclined to believe that Beca's actions, while a bit overboard were entirely warranted. Now unless you want me to report this incident to the board, I suggest you vacate the premises immediately and never return before I have you escorted out."

"Excuse me? I-I-I! This is preposterous! How dare you?" the inspector stuttered, desperately trying to maintain control over the facility.

"No, what is preposterous was the fact that this even happened." Director Kendrick growled. "Now vacate yourself from the premises. I will not repeat myself."

Obviously defeated, Esther Knapp left without any further fanfare, never to return.

Now that the inspector finally left, Chloe was able to focus on Aubrey. Speaking of Aubrey, where the devil was she?

"Shit." Chloe cursed. Aubrey could be anywhere, and considering the circumstances, she was most likely not in the best state.

* * *

An hour later, they found her.

Curled up in a ball in an unused storage closet, tears silently sliding down her face, hiding from everyone, the once mighty Aubrey Posen now sat.

"Aubrey honey, could you come out?" Chloe asked gently. Crouching in front of Aubrey, careful to be sure that there was some space between her and the crying woman in front of her.

Aubrey didn't move. She didn't make a sound. She just sat there still, tears silently gliding down her face.

"Aubrey please, you can't stay in here. How about we go back to your room. We don't need to talk or anything... but you can't stay in here."

"Please leave" Aubrey barely whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Aubrey" Chloe said.

"Just go." Aubrey hissed, now anger laced into her words.

"No." Chloe said, this time, no trace of gentleness in her words.

"LEAVE!" Aubrey roared this time, pain evident in her words. "JUST GO AND LET ME BE!"

Now, Aubrey's body was racked with sobs, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Just let me be... Just let me be..." she choked out.

"Aubrey, I'm not going anywhere" Chloe said. "I will not just let you be, because I'm not going to let you push me away. I. Want. To. Help. You."

"Why?" Aubrey whispered, her voice hoarse now.

"Because I see something in you. I get that bad shit happened to you. Guess what? Bad shit has happened to everyone here" Chloe said, "But the thing is, they aren't letting the bad things that happened to them define them. They're letting the good they do, the choices they make now, and the hopes and dreams they have now define them. I know what happened to you. I know about your dad, the so called appointments, the deals, the beatings, the bullshit, and the lies." Here Aubrey cringed, but Chloe kept going. Aubrey had to hear this, had to know. "I know that you built up walls so that while this was all happening, you wouldn't get hurt. I know that you wish that everything could just end, and that you won't have to fight anymore, but guess what? I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN! You're only fighting you now, and until that fight is over, I'm going to be in your corner fighting to make you see that the woman that was on top of the world is still in you. I know that you still have some fight left in you, and God dammit, I'm going to make your stubborn ass see that!"

By now, Aubrey had stopped crying, and was giving Chloe a curious look.

"Cursing is very unprofessional" Aubrey simply said.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked, absolutely shocked that Aubrey just said that. "I give you a heartfelt, emotional, motivational speech, and 'cursing is unprofessional' is all you have to say? Are you Fucking kidding me"

For a moment, neither woman moved, just stared at each other. Then, as though a switch had been flipped, both women began to laugh uncontrollably. When the laughter finally died down, Aubrey finally spoke.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I've made you job so difficult." Aubrey began. "You are right, by the way. Part of me just wants to give up, end it all, and not have to fight. However, once again, you were right. Part of me wants so badly to move past everything, and be able to show my father that I am not just a pawn that he can control..."

"Aubrey, you need to get better for you, not to prove a point." Chloe said. "Fuck your father! He deserves to rot in hell forever. You can't let anger heal you. You need to let happiness and hope heal you."

"You sound like a shitty fortune cookie." was all Aubrey had to say about that.

"Fine. I'll be a shitty fortune cookie." Chloe said exasperatedly. "Can we just get out of this closet now? My foots falling asleep and I think dinners going to be served soon."

"Yeah. Let's go," Aubrey said, a trace of a smile on her face as she stood up.

* * *

**So how was that? Bad good? I need you people to review and tell me... BTW, If you have any prompt ideas or anything like that, tell me. I sprained my ankle yesterday and now I'm confined to bed. So I'm really freaking bored.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright Mortals, I'm back again! Y'all still feeling this story? So I felt that because the last chapter put this shit over the ten thousand word mark, I'd do something a little special. This bonus chapter will be told from Beca's POV starting after she gets dragged out after slapping the inspector.  
**

**To all those people with nothing better to do then read my sub-standard writing, tell me what you think about this please! If you like Beca's POV, tell me and I'll see if I can write more in her POV... If you hate this, then my readers, I apologize for this, and you can just skip this shit and complain.**

**However, if you do like this chapter, or anything I've written, pretty please leave a review and tell me! Also, if you see room for improvement (which I know there is) leave a review or PM and tell me! I can't get better if no one tells me what to work on.**

**And I'm done my usual overly long Authors note now. We all know I own nothing, can we not rub it in?**

* * *

Beca's POV

I hate that bitch I really do. If I ever fucking see her again, I'll fucking kill her. I though to my self as I was being dragged away by security. Fucking assholes didn't need to drag me. I could walk. Sort of... I mean whatever the hell they hit me with was throwing me for a loop.

"Ms. Mitchell, you will need to stay in your room until further notice." One of the security guys said. "If you need anything, call. Disciplinary action will be taken later. Until then you are confined to your room and should you need to leave your room, you must be escorted by either myself or some one else on the security detail. Do you understand?"

"Fuck off you assholes." I growled. I so did not need this added aggravation. Whatever sedative they used was already wearing off, and my head fucking hurt.

"Ms. Mitchell, I need an affirmative answer that you understand what is happening." the security guy said, completely unfazed by my outburst. Dick.

"Yes. I understand." I said slowly, drawing out each word. "Fucking better, prick?"

"Yes actually, minus the profanity." The security guy said in such a matter of fact way, I wanted to rip his throat out with my teeth. Did he freaking get sarcasm? Probably not. Security guys were such god damn bastards.

"Well that's great." I said sarcastically "I want to get changed... Now do you mind leaving? Unless of course you wanna watch. In that case, all you had to do was ask you know."

"Uh... no, yeah. We'll be leaving then. Your door will be locked... and yeah, bye..." The security men left, obviously very uncomfortable.

Ha! Serves them fucking right I thought to myself. I fucking hate them all. One day, someday I'll murder them all in their sleep.

"URGH!" I huffed as I flopped onto my bed now that the security men finally left.

"I hate life. I hate people. I hate the world." I said aloud. "Great. Just fucking great. I'm talking to the walls now. Fucking perfect! Now I really am a fucking psycho."

How the fuck did I manage to get myself into issues like this? I mean, seriously, why the hell did I hit the inspector today? She wasn't even bothering me! Sure she was a stuck up egotistical bitch, and I usually can't stand people like her, but she wasn't doing anything to me! By stepping in and helping that blonde bitch, I broke my number one rule. Look out for yourself, and fuck-up anyone who bothers you. Why the fuck did I help Aubrey Posen? I shouldn't have. She's nothing to me!

I won't lie either, Aubrey pisses me off so freaking much. She's all proper and calculated, and every time I've spoken with her, it was because she freaking ran into me! Yet, if we're going to be honest and all, I do have to admit, she does intrigue me. (Not in the romantic sense at all though. Nope, no way, no how, fuck no.) I mean intrigued as in what her deal is.

I mean, she acts normally. If you were to watch her (which I don't!) you wouldn't think that she belonged here. She looks like she belonged at some fancy dinner party actually. She makes polite small talk with the nurses and has perfect manners. But then if you look closer, you see the cracks, the little idiosyncrasies...

She keeps to herself, but not in the shy kind of way, but the 'I'm-scared-of-people' sort of way. When she's around the other patients, she looks about ready to puke. Also, when she talks to the nurses, her responses are sort of robotic, almost like they were rehearsed, or drilled into her head. The biggest thing though, is she never lets anyone touch her. Not even a handshake or a friendly pat on the back.

Seriously, I get not liking people to touch you. I get it! If you tried to give me a hug, I'd probably break your fucking hand. The way she spazzed out when CR touched her though, that was beyond the normal I-don't-like-to-be-touched stuff. It was almost like some inborn life or death fear reaction.

She won't talk about what got her here though, so I really don't know what her deal is. The shit the inspector said to her though really seemed to hurt her though. What was she saying... something about being a whore and the great Aubrey Posen...

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as the realization finally dawned upon me.

The blonde bitch was the Aubrey Posen. I might have been in here for a while, but even I knew who Aubrey Posen was. But damn, how the fuck did she end up here? She was like some high power business woman with a perfect life.

So the plot thickens...

Aubrey Posen just got that much more interesting. Purely out of curiosity though. Not the interesting like romantic interesting, but intellectual interesting... I really don't like her. I'm just curious about her. Not like that though. Curious as to why someone who was at the top of the world, who was the epitome of success was at an asylum. What the hell could have been so wrong with her life, that made her this way? The mystery was actually kind of hot... No way. Nope.

I have to get my mind off of Aubrey before I start thinking too much about her. I'll work on mixes or something.

I wonder what kind of music Aubrey likes. I think to myself after a few minutes

Fuck. I'm so fucking screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright Mortals, I'm back, you life's better now, I know. So it seems that you people want Aubrey and Beca to room together. I am a slave to you wishes dear readers, your will be done now. Aubrey will be roomed with Beca. Wow... you guys must really hate Beca.**

**So as usual, I beg of thee to please review. I see when people read this, so to those out there reading and not reviewing... I SEE YOU! PLEASE just a simple good job is all I need to know that I should continue this and not scrap it.**

**To those who review, thank you! You people are the sole reason I keep writing. Thank you Becky Astin-Camp. She takes time out of her day to beta my work and makes it something actually worth reading.**

**So I'm done with this overly long author notes. I own nothing, not even the title. Sad but true, and if you want to sue me, you won't get much.**

* * *

For Aubrey, the days following Beca's attack on the inspector proved to be uneventful, which was good. Chloe didn't press for any information during their private sessions. Instead, she'd let Aubrey just sit and "reflect". In reality, she was just taking a nap, but Chloe didn't seem to mind. So long as she said that she thought about things at the end of the session, Chloe was happy.

No one bothered her during group either. No one pressed for information, no one commented about what the inspector said about her, no one asked about who she was. Instead, everyone just acted like the inspector's visit never happened, and instead of asking questions that Aubrey REALLY didn't want to answer, they chattered on about inconsequential pointless things.

Basically, for the most part, she was able to keep her head down and remain largely unnoticed and bothered.

However, Aubrey was uneasy. She knew better then most that good things never last long.

* * *

Chloe bounded into Director Kendrick's office, once again, startling the director and causing her spill her coffee all over her desk.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" Chloe bellowed as she barged in "Time to make do with your promise!"

"Dammit Dr. Beale!" Director Kendrick cursed as she tried to clean up the mess. "Why do you feel the need to barge into my office and yell so goddamn loud every time you decide to pay me a visit? Could you just once, ONCE, just knock like a normal person?"

"Well if I was normal, I wouldn't be here now would I Britt?" Chloe said cheekily.

"How many times do I need to tell you to not call me 'Britt'? Secondly, YOU can be normal, in fact, you should be normal Dr. Beale! Do remember that you are a STAFF member, a leading one at that too!" Director Kendrick said, finally done cleaning up the spill.

"Being abnormal allows me to connect to my patients better," Chloe said seriously, before breaking out into a smile.

"Dr. Beale;" Director Kendrick said, her patience wearing thin. "Is there a reason to this visit, or did you just come here to irk me?"

"No there is a purpose!" Chloe said, remembering why she came "Although irking you is always fun. But no, I came here because YOU promised to let me room Aubrey with someone!"

"Exactly when did I promise such a thing?" Director Kendrick asked. "If I do recall correctly, I said that I would consider it."

"No, you promised." Chloe said. "And even if you didn't, I, your top psychiatrist, highly recommends that you let me do what I think is for the best."

"Why do you feel that rooming Aubrey with someone is a good idea?" Director Kendrick asked. "She's obviously quite unstable and still traumatized from whatever her father put her through. As of yet, you have yet to have this woman tell you anything about what happened-"

"EXACTLY!" Chloe yelled triumphantly.

"Excuse me?" Director Kendrick asked, now utterly baffled by how Chloe could be happy about her lack of progress. "How is that the point in this matter?"

"Because it is!" Chloe said happily. "I can't get to Aubrey on my own. She sees me as some sort of authority figure; much like her father was, therefore, it is proving extremely difficult to gain her trust. In fact, going on the route we are on now, I doubt that I will ever be able to get Aubrey to trust me or anyone. Everything here is structured and precise, which usually is helpful for patients. It won't be for Aubrey though. Her life, the one that made her the way she is now, was structured and controlled. There's no way a similar environment can be good for her now. This is why I think a roommate, someone she will see as an equal, someone who will add a bit of spontaneity into her life might just be what we need to get to this girl!"

Director Kendrick for once was speechless. Sometimes, it was hard to remember that Chloe Beale was perhaps the best psychiatrist in the country, maybe even the world. Her easy going, happy, childish (okay, slightly ditzy) personality sometimes overshadowed the fact that she was truly brilliant.

"Very well," Director Kendrick said with a small smile. "When you put things that way, how can I refuse? Who did you want to room her with?"

"Eeeeh... Well you see, before I tell you, you need to promise to not flip." Chloe said cautiously.

"Dr. Beale, I do not have all day. Who do you want Aubrey Posen roomed with?"

"IwantherromedwithBecaMitchell…" Chloe blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Director Kendrick said. "I didn't quite catch that. Speak slower and a bit clearer please."

Chloe took a deep breath, steeling her nerves.

"I'd like Aubrey to be roomed with Beca Mitchell." Chloe said, bracing herself for the worst.

Instead of yelling however, Director Kendrick just laughed. And laughed, and laughed. Until she saw that Chloe wasn't laughing either.

"Wait... you're serious?!" Director Kendrick all but yelled. Chloe's small shrug confirmed her suspicions. "Dr. Beale, you simply cannot be serious! Beca Mitchell is both highly unstable and highly dangerous. SHE ATTACKED AN ORDERLY ONCE! Do you not remember that incident? Or what about what just happened a few days ago! She attacked the inspector! The inspector wasn't even talking to her and-"

"Yet she attacked the inspector" Chloe finished. "I know, and I get your concerns. But I think that this might be good for both of the girls. THINK ABOUT IT! Beca's only ever shown her violent side when SHE was provoked, when someone was bothering HER! However, when she attacked the inspector, she was watching out for someone else... albeit in her own, slightly concerning, rather violent, but still her own way!"

"How do you know that this won't end up badly?" Director Kendrick asked.

"I don't." Chloe said simply. "For all I know, I could be totally wrong, Aubrey could get worse, and Beca might beat the shit out of Aubrey the minute we room together."

"Not helping you case Dr. Beale."

"Wait, I'm not done," Chloe said. "But I might also be right. Think about it. Beca's been here for what, 3 years? in those 3 years, we've only had marginal success with her. Aubrey's been here for what, 2 months? We haven't even been able to get her to talk about ANYTHING! Honestly, I think that this might just be our last chance with the two of them. If you say no about this, you should just ship the two of them out to a long term care facility and tell their families that there's no hope for either of them."

Director Kendrick sighed. Despite logic, reasoning, and common sense telling her that this was a bad idea, despite knowing that this was a bad idea, she knew that she had no choice. Chloe was right, plain and simple. She just really hated taking risks.

"Dr. Beale" Director Kendrick finally said. "I'll sign the papers for this on one condition. I need you to swear that you will closely monitor their progress or digress. At either Beca or Aubrey's first sign of aggression towards one another, I need you to promise me that you will pull the two of them, alright?"

"Yes!" Of course! I promise!" Chloe said, over joyed that Director Kendrick had agreed. "Thank you so much Britt!"

"That's Director Kendrick to you!"

"Fine, whatever! You're the best Britt!" And with that, Chloe bounced out of Director Kendrick's office.

_"Oh I am." Chloe said, with mock thankfulness. I mean after all, it'd be a shame to mess with my perfect beauty."_

_"Suuuuuure" Beca said sarcastically. "We'll go with that..."_

_"Oh fuck you!" Chloe said_

_"Where when and how hard Babe" Beca said_

_"Dear God..."_

_"Sorry, that stuffy old bastard ain't got anything on me!"_

_"Well as much as I'd love to continue this" Chloe said "I do actually need to talk to you about something._

_"Aw shit, will this be about me hitting the inspector?" Beca groaned "I already apologized and come on, she totally deserved it, and-"_

_"No silly, we're done with the inspector" Chloe said "We're actually going to be talking about your housing situation"_

_"What?" Beca said, obviously befuddled._

_"Beca, before I continue, I need you to promise to not freak out." Chloe said carerfully._

_"o-k..." Beca said slowly. "Wait, are you going to ask me out, because I'm flattered and all, but I'm just not into you that way you know."_

_"No!" Chloe said. "See the thing is, I was just wondering, and all-"_

_"Chlo, just spit it out." Beca said. "I don't have all day you know."_

_"Fine!" Chloe huffed. "ImroomingyouwithAubrey"_

_"English please?"_

_"I'm rooming you with Aubrey" Chloe finally said bracing herself for the worst. Which the worst came._

_"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Beca shouted "WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU THAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?"_

_"Beca..." Chloe tried weakly._

_"FUCK NO CHLOE!" Beca yelled "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS?"_

_"Beca, I think that this might be good for-"_

_"Just shut up Chloe" Beca snapped. _

_"No, you shut up Mitchell." Chloe snapped. "This is going to happen in 2 days. I think that this might be exactly what the two of you need, so get your big girl pants on and deal with it. Okay?"_

_Beca was stunned. A mad Chloe was just unnatural... it was like a talented Ke$ha. It just didn't work._

_"yeah... Fine" Beca finally said. "But when this blows up in your face, don't blame me."_

_And with that Beca stormed out of Chloe's office._

* * *

"Dr. Beale, it has been an hour." Aubrey said, breaking Chloe out of her daydreams.

"Oh, right, well then, you may go Aubrey." Chloe said, surprised that the session was over so soon. "And Bree?"

"Yes Dr. Beale?"

"Please call me Chloe. Dr. Beale just sounds so formal." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry Dr. Beale" Aubrey said. "I believe that it would be best if we kept things strictly professional, and calling you by your first name is both unprofessional and ridiculous."

"Okay then..." Chloe said "So, um tomorrow, you'll be moved into a room with Beca Mitchell. Your rooms being set up now, and you'll move in after breakfast, okay?"

"Very well." Aubrey said.

With that said, Aubrey turned around and walked out of Chloe's office.

* * *

**So this was getting really long, and I've decided that Beca and Aubrey rooming together should be the start of a new chapter! Please don't hate me! I promise to update soonish. reviews are a nice way to get my lazy ass into gear, so if you want me to update sooner, you should totally leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright mortals, I'm back! So, I know I'm really dragging on getting Aubrey and Beca together, but patience grasshoppers! Good things come to those who wait... Or something like that. You could just send in a bunch of reviews to get my ass in gear...  
**

**So Aubrey and Beca are FINALLY going to room together, and I'll delve into their characters a bit more. Reviews are nice by the way... If you want to see something happen, you need to let me know. I'm not a mind reader ya know!**

**By the way, this memory is Beca's... I thought that it was a bit more appropriate, and seeing as most of you liked Beca's POV, I thought, what the hell!  
**

**So I own nothing. I don't own the characters, Pitch Perfect, or anything else except for the plot line. So if you want to sue me, fuck you.**

**So, minor trigger warning for Beca's memory (Main italics part). Sheila's a bitch, and its kinda intense, so if this pertains to you, just skip it. You won't miss much, and if you feel like your missing something, just PM me, and I'll fill you in! :)**

* * *

_"You stupid dyke!" Sheila, Beca's step-mom screamed. "How dare you do this! You are a disgrace to my family and your father's good name!"  
_

_"Fuck you to bitch!" 16 year old Beca yelled back. "I don't give a shit about what the fuck you want to say about me. Your a stuck up, self righteous, egotistical whore-"_

_SMACK_

_Sheila slapped Beca's face, sending her sprawling._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that" Sheila yelled angrily over Beca. When Beca didn't move or say anything, she grabbed a fist full of Beca's hair and pulled her upright. "You fucking stupid little lesbian whore. I will not stand by idly as you smear shit over your father's good name. Now I suggest that you either straighten up, and figure your shit out, or get the hell out of our lives."  
_

_"Fuck you bitch." Beca choked out. "You think that you're so fucking great, but your just not. Your a-"_

_Sheila was done hearing Beca's back talk. With a growl, she punched beca in the face, and then dropped her. As Beca tried to rise, she kicked her in the ribs, effectively knocking her down again. With Beca on the ground, Sheila crouched down next to Beca's face._

_"Listen to me you little bitch" Sheila hissed. "Whatever little phase your in right now, it ends now. You are going to do exactly as I say for now on, or I'm going to make your life hell, do you understand me?"_

_"Fuck... you..." Beca panted, gritting her teeth through the pain. There was no way in hell that she was going to let her step-monster see her cry._

_"I'm not a fucking dyke like you" Shelia sneered. "Although I bet that you'd like to, wouldn't you, you fucking slut, wouldn't you?"_

_Beca couldn't take it any more. She was done with Sheila's condescending rants. She was done being beaten ot the ground, gritting her teeth to hide the pain. She was done hiding the bruises and cuts. She was don being the victim, and now she was going to strike back.  
_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Beca roared, pushing Sheila away. "DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO GODDAMN RIGHT-"_

_SMACK_

_Sheila punched Beca right in the face. That was probably the biggest mistake Sheila would ever make in the entirety of her life._

_Beca saw red. She no longer was aware of what she was doing. It was like she left her own body and was watching herself. She watched herself launch at Sheila. She watched herself knock Sheila over, and then kick her again over, and over, and over again. She watched herself punch Sheila's face until it was a mass of bruises and her knuckles were bruised and bloody. Through the haze, she heard herself shouting 'Don't ever fucking touch me ever again.'_

_By the time the haze cleared, Sheila was a bloody unrecognizable mess, and Beca was out of breath and sobbing uncontrollably. With trembling hands, Beca grabbed the nearest phone and called 911._

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"I beat Shei- my step mom up really bad." Beca sobbed into the phone."Please send help."_

_Beca managed to croak out her address before she hung up on the a roar, she flung the phone away, smashing it against a wall.  
_

_"FUCK!" Beca screamed. How the hell did this happen? What was going to happen now? With a sob, Beca sank down onto her knees and cried.  
_

_10 minutes later, paramedics and police arrived, they found Beca kneeling on the floor silently crying by Sheila. While paramedics immediately went to work on Sheila, Police took Beca out and began to question her. However, when questioned, Beca wouldn't or maybe couldn't say anything. After all, what was there to say after something like this?  
_

_Eight months later, Beca's trial was over. She was deemed highly aggressive, mentally unstable, and in need of serious professional help. Instead of being sent to jail, she was sent to Barden until it was deemed that she could be let back into normal society. Four years later, Beca still was in Barden and had yet to make any serious progress. Despite the staffs' best efforts, no one was able to get through to her. When someone angered her, the red haze reappeared, and Beca couldn't control herself.  
_

_Everyone in Barden but Chloe had given up on Beca, and Chloe was slowly running out of ideas.  
_

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock above Aubrey's bed in her room marked each passing second. The small sound sounded like a gunshot to Aubrey though.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 8:25_

In five minutes, Aubrey would go down to breakfast, go to group, go to her private session, and then she would be moving in with Beca. Beca Fucking Mitchell. An egotistical royal pain in Aubrey's ass, and the girl who stood up for Aubrey when no one else did.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. __8:27_

Seconds passed like hours, time seemed to drag.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 8:27  
_

Aubrey sighed. Time was moving far to slowly for her liking. It wasn't that she was nervous about moving rooms or anything like that. Posens were adaptable, and the words sentimental value had no meaning. No, she was just anxious about rooming with someone. Of course that someone had to be Beca fucking Mitchell of all people too.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 8:29  
_

One minute left. One minute left before the life Aubrey made for herself here at Barden would be completely flipped around. One minute until Aubrey would have to share a room with perhaps the one person here that she couldn't stand. Once minute left.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 8_:_30_

Time was up. With a sigh, Aubrey got up off her bed just as the orderly came into her room to bring her to breakfast.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. __Time's up._

* * *

To Aubrey, the morning passed as a blur. She honestly couldn't remember anything up until this point. Everything, going down to breakfast, talking with the nurses, group, everything was lost in a sort of dream like haze. She vaguely remembered things, but in reality, everything was just blank.

With a sigh, Aubrey realized that whatever haze she was in was lifted now that she stood outside Dr. Beale's office. When Chlo- Dr. Beale told Aubrey that she was going to room with Beca, Aubrey just resorted to the detached professionalism that she use to have around everyone prior to coming to Barden. She was quite angry and shocked with Chloe at first, but now upon further though, Aubrey realized that she really had no right. Chloe had her best interest in mind, and Aubrey would be damned if she was going to act like a petulant child over something like this. Fuck it, she was raised better than that.

Fuck, she WAS better then that. How would her father react if he heard about she was acting now? She was a disgrace to the Posen name, and that was simply unacceptable. Not only was her weakness the cause of her father being put in jail, it highlighted her own shortcomings. Now, there was only one course of action left. She HAD to get better and get discharged form this damn place. It was time that she proved herself worthy of being a Posen. She had to make her father proud. She had to.

"Good afternoon Chloe" Aubrey said shyly as she walked in. To be honest, she was actually kind of embarrassed by her previous behavior. Better late then never, right?

"Hey Bree!" Chloe said happily. "You're calling me Chloe again. That's good... I think. That's good, right?"

"Yeah..." Aubrey said slowly. "That's a good thing. I think at least. I want to apologize for my previous actions and demeanor towards you. It was unwarranted and completely disrespectful. Please forgive me."

"Its totes fine!" Chloe beamed. "I get it, change is sometime scary, or nerve wracking, or whatever, and we all handle things differently. If acting a professional and businessy is how you do, that's fine."

"No, its not." Aubrey said. "I would assume that you have my best interest in mind, and I should not question your decisions. You're a leading member of your field of study, and i have no place questioning your decisions."

Chloe chuckled. Aubrey really didn't get it, did she? "Aubrey, you SHOULD question my decisions. I'm not the be all end all, and only you really know what you need. I swear that I will always have your best interest in mind, but if something doesn't seem right, or you think that there is a better course of action, you need to tell me! Think of me more a a friend rather than a doctor. You and I? We're equals. in order for this to work, you need to realize this."

Aubrey paused a moment to mull this over. Her entire life, there was always a distinct line between the people above her, and the people below her. She'd never really had friends, only 'competition'. But, the more that she thought about it now, the more she realized, she was never able to have friends because her father pitted her against everyone else before she was even able to comprehend what was going on. She was always told to be the best, and the second place was just the first loser. Never once was she anyone's equal, however, that was how things were suppose to be. Everyone had to fight for their place in the world, and God be dammed if a Posen was ever below anyone.

"I..." Aubrey began. "Don't know what to say..."

"That's fine." Chloe said. "You don't always have to know what to say, or what to do. Its fine to not know, and just see where you go. Having friends will help you get there and help pick you up when you need to."

"I've never had a friend before" Aubrey said quietly. "I've never been anyone's equal before either..."

Chloe's heart broke and sang with joy at the same time upon hearing this. She was heartbroken that such a strong, wonderful person like Aubrey never thought that she was equal to anyone, never had a friend before. however, she was ecstatic that Aubrey was finally opening up to her, albeit only a little, but hey! Who's going to argue with progress.

"Well, I'm your friend now, if you want me to." Chloe said determinedly. "I'm probably the same age as you too, so just think of me as you helpful friend who always has a shoulder for you to cry on. Aubrey, I know that opening up to people is probably hard for you, and I don't want to push you into telling me anything that you don't want to, but I need you to know that I am always here for you, and I always will be."

Aubrey could have rolled her eyes at this statement, however, she maintained a face of slight pain and sadness. She had to get out, and to do so, she needed to fool these people into thinking that she was better. This would be too easy. She'd been controlling her emotions, hiding, acting, pretending to be perfect her entire life. Add a few tears here and...

"Oh shit!" Chloe said, mistaking Aubrey's tears as a bad sign. "I didn't mean to make you cry, i just-"

"Chloe," Aubrey said, "Remember how I told you that cursing was unprofessional?"

"Wait what?" Chloe asked, completely confused by Aubrey's question.

"Cursing." Aubrey said. "Its unprofessional. Also, those weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of relief."

"Oh..." Chloe said, still trying to process what Aubrey was saying.

"Chloe, I know that I'm probably one of your more difficult cases. There's no need to try and sugar coat it. I'm fucked up, and I know that. I probably would have given up on me, in fact I did long ago." Aubrey said, sincerely. "Thank you so much for not giving up on me. Thank you for being my friend. Its going to be difficult for me to talk to you. To be perfectly honest, this is actually really hard for me to say, but I'm- I'm going to try... I just." here Aubrey's voice faltered. "I just need you to promise to not give up on me."

Chloe's heart was once again broken and filled. Aubrey was finally making serious progress, finally trying, finally fighting. However, she shouldn't have to. Aubrey should never have been forced to her breaking point. She should never have ever been given up on.

"Aubrey, I promise that I won't give up on you. I just need you to promise me in return that you'll never stop fighting."

"Never" Aubrey whispered. "I promise."

It took everything in Chloe to not go over and give Aubrey a hug. It was hard for her. She went into this field to help broken people fix themselves, and for Chloe, seeing someone so broken and abused pained her. Instead, Chloe reached out and grabbed Aubrey's hand. For a moment, Aubrey tensed, and it looked like she was about to bolt.

_Focus Aubrey._ Aubrey though to herself. _You have nothing to fear. People fear you, not the other way around. Fucking get over yourself._

After a moment, Aubrey relaxed, and couldn't help but to smirk as Chloe tried to hide her glee. _Aca-dork._

When the session was over, Aubrey found her original apprehension about the move return. After their little heart to heart, they talked about little meaningless things until the hour was up, and it was time for her to move in with Beca Mitchell.

"Don't worry about this!" Chloe said as Aubrey was leaving. "You totes got this."

"I don't know..." Aubrey said, still uncertain how she would do around Beca. "I'm not sure this will work."

"Don't worry" Chloe repeated. "I think that you're going to be aca-awesome."

Aubrey laughed. During their session, they actually talked a lot about Chloe's past, and Chloe revealed that she was part of an acapella group back in college. Aubrey got quite the kick out of that.

"Sure." Aubrey said "Aca-dork."

Chloe gasped "Oh my goodness! Did THE Aubrey Posen just crack a joke?"

"I'm sorry" Aubrey said, face ashen. "My father did not believe in humor. He said that it was a waste of time. Because of this, I have not developed much of a sense of humor."

"Oh crap..." Chloe said hurriedly. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just-"

"Chloe." Aubrey said with a smirk. "I'm fucking with you."

"Oh... Chloe said, unsure of what to say. However, she wasn't going to complain about this new Aubrey. Hell no. Aubrey still didn't talk about what happened to her, or her past much, but actually holding a conversation with the blonde was a great improvement.

"I need to go now Chloe" Aubrey said, looking at the clock. "Don't want to be late moving in with Ms. Mitchell, right?"

"Right you are." Chloe said happily. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Why do you pose that as a question?" Aubrey asked. "You know you will see me tomorrow, unless some serious unforeseen accident occurs, and I am unable to attend this session. However, should that occur, I would imagine that you and I would have greater issues at hand then a missed session, correct?"

"um... correct?' Chloe said. She might have a Ph.D in psyche, but a Ph.D in Aubrey talk, she did not. Like seriously, did the girl ever use a word under 6 letters?

"Good bye Chloe."

"Later Bree!"

* * *

As Aubrey walked up to her new room, she felt all of the anxiety, the fear, the doubt, and every other emotion she had been suppressing all morning return to her. Was she really ready to room with someone? Beca Mitchell no less. One of the most feared, violent, and unstable patients in all of Barden. Yeah, this'll go REEEEEEAAAAALLLY well.

"Pull yourself together Posen" Aubrey whispered to herself. Steeling her nerves, she opened the door to her new room and prepared for the worst.

However, upon entry, Aubrey found herself in an empty room.

"Hello?" Aubrey called into the room.

_Stupid!_ Aubrey thought to herself. As if calling into an empty room would suddenly make Beca appear. Yeah, TOTALLY logical.

Seeing as no one was in the room, Aubrey took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room was larger then the room she was in previously, however, that was only so that it was able to accommodate the extra furniture. The walls were painted a nice soft yellow color, and there was a window in the middle of the back wall overlooking the pond. On one side of the room, there was an empty bed and a desk with a bunch of rather complex looking sound mixing equipment. On the other side of the room, Aubrey found the box with her few possessions sitting on her bed. On her desk, she found her laptop and a standard issue desk lamp and digital clock.

Looking at the clock, Aubrey saw that it was 2:07. Damn... She'd already wasted 6 minuted just standing in the middle of a room. With a sigh, Aubrey decided that she might as well start unpacking, seeing as her roommate wasn't present.

By 2:22, Aubrey had finished unpacking her few belongings, rearranging them too many times to count before she finally had a set up that she was content with. Still however, Beca Mitchell was no where to be seen. To be honest, Aubrey couldn't care less as to where Beca was, she just wanted to get introductions over with, and move on with her life, however, Beca not being there made such rather difficult. With nothing left to do, Aubrey just began to pace back and forth around their room.

2:52, still no Beca, and Aubrey was bored. Once again, the equipment on Beca's desk caught Aubrey's eyes, and she had to resist the urge to go over and see exactly what it was. She knew that it was equipment necessary for song mixing and sound manipulation, however Aubrey wasn't exactly sure as to what model, make, etc it was, and to be honest, she was bored and curious. Not exactly a good combination.

_What the hell_ Aubrey though to herself. With a quick glance around to make sure that Beca hadn't suddenly appeared into the room, Aubrey walked over to Beca's side.

Aubrey immediately recognized the mixing board on Beca's desk. After all, she HAD been on the marketing team for this particular model. Yeah, Posen Enterprises had business in almost every conceivable field. The particular model that Beca had was actually quite pricey and high end, albeit a little old. The newer models were so much better. Actually-

SLAM!

"Get the fuck away from my shit" Beca ordered as she stepped into the room.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't- I'm sorry," Aubrey said, flustered by Beca's sudden appearance.

"I don't give a fuck." Beca snapped. "Unless you have a death wish, stay the fuck away from my stuff."

Aubrey took a moment to compose herself before answering, to ensure that she said something that she might regret later. It was important to her that she and Beca be on at least civil terms for however long the duration of their stay be.

"I'm very sorry Beca." Aubrey said calmly. "I will respect your boundaries, so long as you can agree to respect mine. I meant no disrespect to you. I was only trying to-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Beca said, cutting Aubrey off. "I don't give a fuck. Just don't touch my stuff, and I won't touch yours. K? K."

"Wait, for serious? That's all you have to say?" Aubrey asked, but Beca didn't acknowledge that Aubrey had even spoken. Instead, she walked past her, went to her desk, and put her headphones on.

"Beca!" Aubrey barked, irked at being ignored. How dare she? Did she not realize what was going on? That there were still a multitude of things to talk about?

Beca made no move or show that she ever heard Aubrey. Just fucking great. If this was how rooming with Beca was going to be, Aubrey wasn't sure as to how long her sanity might hold until Beca drove her absolutely insane. Good thing she was already in an asylum then...

* * *

**So yeah guys, how was that? Aubrey's going totally nuts, Beca's a bitch, and Chloe's an aca-dork, but hey, we all knew this already! So people, I ask you one last time to review. I need reviews to motivate me to update. No reviews, weeks in between updates. Its really quite simple.**


End file.
